


Betrayal: The Love/Hate Relationship of Tom Brady and Cereal

by leopard2222



Category: National Football League RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Bill Belichick - Freeform, Champions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Tom Brady - Freeform, Tom Is A Sweetheart, Wheaties, cereal humor, dom bill sub tom, man tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopard2222/pseuds/leopard2222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocent Tom Brady is on his weekly trip to the grocery store, in search of his favorite cereal, when his eyes fall upon a most disturbing sight. Overcome in a whirlwind of negative emotion, only one person is up to the task of calming the storm inside Tom. </p><p>(Really bad summary, great story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal: The Love/Hate Relationship of Tom Brady and Cereal

 

Tom Brady was innocently walking through his local grocery store. He gets to the cereal aisle and begins browsing for his favorite cereal. His favorite cereal is Wheaties because it’s the breakfast of champions, and what is he if not a champion. He reaches out his hand weighed down by Super bowl rings to pick up the familiar orange box when suddenly it jerks back in horror of what is before him. Instead of reaching for his champion inducing Wheaties, he mistakenly reached for a box of “Cheaties” adorned with a picture of himself and his beloved coach Bill Belichick. He was overcome with emotion and his baby blue eyes overflowed with tears stemming from horror and trauma. He quickly snapped his cell phone out of his pocket as he would a football and hit speed dial number one.

“Bill”, he exclaimed, “have you seen the knockoff Wheaties known as “Cheaties” with our picture on it.” Bill replies in a tearful voice, “Yes, Tom my boy. I have seen it. I had hoped to spare you from it, but you went food shopping before I could buy all of the boxes and burn them.” Out of nowhere Bill confidently strides into the aisle and they hang up. Tom uses his football toned legs to sprint into Bill’s openly awaiting loving arms. Bill pats Tom on the head as Tom cries. He asks, “Why do people hate us so much, I have only been using my god given gift for their viewing pleasure but they continue to criminalize my every action despite my four Super bowl wins, being the Super bowl MVP three times, and my banging model wife who may or may not have had plastic surgery.” Bill replies, “People will never understand what it is like for us to be burdened with all this heavenly talent. All we can do Tom, is win.” Tom nods his head and looks up at Bill. His tears stop flowing down his perfectly symmetrical cheek bones because he knows in his heart that Bill is right. Tom straightens his massive six foot four form from its unmanly position in his coach’s sturdy arms. Arm in arm Bill and Tom, arguably the best partnership in the history of all mankind and the known universe, turn towards the door and walk out. Leaving behind the “Cheaties”, walking into a light, a future, that is sure to be filled with more Super bowl domination, integrity, and love, for football, his team, his city, his growing family, and most importantly, love for Bill, who saw him when he was a diamond in the rough and polished him until he shown like the football supernova that he is.


End file.
